Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the acquisition, processing and display of seismic information by means of at least two parallel spreads of seismic detectors flanking a centrally disposed sawtooth seismic source array. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a spread and detector array for the purpose of indicated areal subsurface structure underlying such spread and source array on either a cross-steered or stacked basis, or both.